dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Hammer
Add a short blurb about the settlement; a quote about the settlement. Economy Hammer is a militant power house, most if not all of the government money comes from and goes to warfare or the development of weapons of war, with about a 10% of all earning bring dedicated to the life styles of the rich. Government Describe the settlement's government. Include the notable PCs and NPCs that run the settlement's affairs. Geography Describe the layout of the settlement as well as the area surrounding it. Settlements are located in places that provide for them. Whether that be in a defensible position, next to fertile ground or water, or even on top of a vein of rare minerals. History Hammer was not so much founded as it was forged then a futuristic metropolis and a medieval city tried to occupy the same space, as the old city was much larger the outlying building are not vary damaged but are widely lacking in normal upkeep, as for the center of the city most of the skyscrapers came crashing down and over time some have been removed or recycled and put to use unfortunately, Hammer doesn't have the man power to clear all the ruin so as to alleviate the eye sore for nobles they simply used magic to build huge and elaborate walls around nobles homes. The lack of man power that Hammer is facing is due to the large army that is always marching around its boarders less so on the dwarf side, and more so to the west where the three eleven kingdoms can be found. Inhabitants 56% human, 19% dwarf, 12% elf, 4% halfling, 9% others Religion Temple to Ehlonna: Jennithar Rhengold, a golden-haired, half-elven servant of Ehlonna, maintains a small temple dedicated to this woodland deity. Jennithar is the only cleric found here, and she is very reserved, reluctant to speak much with anyone not of her faith. The people of Hammer do not pay much attention to her or the temple. Although a respectable-size body of followers worships here (many of the elves and halflings), most visit the temple infrequently. About one-third of the attendees at any given service are actually visitors passing through town Church of God: This temple is tended by two clerics. Yether the Keen was assigned here two years ago by the church hierarchy. He is in his late fifties, ruddy-faced and sporting a short gray-white beard and full head of hair. Nerris, Yether’s assistant (male human), serves as an acolyte even though his aptitude and training suggests that he is ready to move on to more advanced duties. Nerris is tall, thin, pale, and prematurely balding. The congregation of the church is growing steadily. Eventually, the building will need to be expanded, along with the clerical staff. People generally hold Yether and the temple in high regard, for adherents of this faith sponsor a number of charitable activities throughout the year. Yether’s even been known to take in those who cannot afford lodging. Last week, a traveler who worships Pelor stopped in for food and an good nights rest that he could not other wise afford. Church of St. Cuthbert:' '''Canoness Y’dey maintains this, the largest temple in town. The aged cleric was instrumental in the fall of the Lust Elf Kingdom and its complete defeat a few years later. Y’dey suspects that there was more to that kingdom than was seen by her and her allies. She is aware that a great demon lived within and is gone now, but she spends waking nights now and again wondering what “evil” truly represented, and what was the truth behind the forces and funding of the Lust elves. No one can get in to see Y’dey without first speaking to Calmer, who casts detect evil on any wishing an audience. Calmer is Y’dey’s assistant and trusted friend. He is tall and well built, but he most likely will never advance beyond his current position. He is aware of this and has long since accepted it. Terjon, the second-in-command, is an adventurer at heart. He prefers that Y’dey manage the temple’s affairs so that he can go on expeditions. About one-quarter of the time, he is off on a quest for something or other. He’s eager to join up with good-aligned adventurers for a short-term mission but won’t join a group that is obviously far less skilled than he. He questions any potential companions to make sure that they are at least 15th level. Terjon is gruff, with dark brown hair and eyes. Most townsfolk do not care for him, preferring the softer touch of Y’dey or Calmer. New to the temple, the acolyte Derim keeps quiet and observes, learning the hierarchy of the church and indeed the town. His motives are not sinister; he simply looks before he leaps. One day, Derim hopes to be the canon of this church and an influential leader in Hammer. '''Destroyed Temple to Hestia': This building stands in ruins missing most of its roof and almost a full wall it is surprising to see it can even still stand on a stone outside it reads “In all the temples of the gods she has her share of honor and for all mortals she is of all the gods the most venerated.” Settlement Sheets Alignment and Type Corruption +0; Crime +0; Economy +0; Law +0; Lore +0; Society +0 Qualities Danger 00; Disadvantages Government Secret Syndicate Notable NPCs Improvement bank: 500 Marketplace Mundane buy limit 800 gp;Magic buy limit 8,000 gp;Purchase Limit 15,000 gp; Spell level limit 5th, Caster level limit (9)Category:Settlement